


Feeling Better

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are all hanging out at Liam's when Harry begins to get quite ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Better

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

Liam had invited the lads over for a little hang out. He had some films for them to watch and various unhealthy foods to snack on. They hadn't just hung out like this in ages, as they'd been busy with work. And sure, they saw each other every day when they were working, but it wasn't the same. Nothing could beat the five of them just hanging out.

Harry had been feeling a bit off, but Liam had assured him that it was alright. It wouldn't be a night with the lads without Harry. So Harry had dragged himself out of bed in his sweatpants and an overly warm jumper, as he'd been having some chills, and had managed to drive himself to Liam's. Louis had offered to come pick him up, but he was out running errands and it would've taken much longer than was necessary for him to come and get Harry before heading over to Li's himself.

Harry hauled himself out of his car, shuffling up to Liam's front door and knocking softly. Liam opened the door, smiling at him and gesturing for him to come into the house before wrapping him up in a tight hug.

"Glad you decided to come, Haz."

"Thanks for insisting, Li." Harry smiled. "I'll try not to get you all sick, I swear."

They made their way into the living room where Louis and Niall were already seated. A few moments later, Zayn arrived, and Liam popped a DVD into the player, though none of them ended up paying attention, all too busy chatting although they'd just seen each other two days before.

Harry began to feel a bit nauseated and took a few deep breaths. Louis had been sitting across the room engaging with some of the other boys, and Harry obviously didn't mind since he lived with Louis. But as soon as he saw Harry looking ill he rushed over to him.

"You alright, Hazza?"

Harry smiled at his boyfriend's obvious concern, "M'fine." Harry nodded. "Just...Feeling ill."

"Have you eaten yet today?"

Harry thought for a moment, "No." He shook his head.

"Li, Harry's starving. What have you got to eat?"

"Some crisps, some cheese and crackers and a whole lot of pizza." Liam said, taking his attention away from Zayn for a moment.

"What d'you want, babe?" Louis asked.

Harry shrugged, "Cheese and crackers sounds alright."

"I'll get you some, yeah?"

"You don't have to, Lou. I can-"

"Don't be silly. You're not feeling well, Harry." Louis said, getting up from his place next to Harry and going to get him some food.

Harry curled up on the couch, resting his head against the arm rest and closing his eyes, trying to settle his uneasy stomach. He listened as the other three boys in the room chatted, and he listened to the sound of big explosions on the screen. Liam must have put on some new superhero film. Harry sort of wished he had been paying attention.

A few moments later the couch dipped and a plate was placed in his lap, "Here you are, love."

"Thanks, Lou." Harry smiled, and Louis kissed him on the cheek, wrapping an arm around him to keep him comfortable.

He ate a few crackers and the churning in his stomach subsided just a bit, and so he ate a few more, and then suddenly his stomach lurched and he was ripping himself out of Louis' grasp and running to the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into Liam's toilet.

Louis arrived a moment later, "Harry?" He asked from the doorway. "You alright, love?"

"Yeah. Just...No more food, okay? Can't stomach it, I suppose."

"Alright, love." Louis said as Harry rinsed his mouth out. "Come on." Louis made his way over to Harry, wrapping an arm around his waist and leading him back out to the couch, letting the younger boy rest his feet in his lap so he could get more comfortable.

Harry closed his eyes, listening to the chatter of his friends as he drifted off to sleep. When he woke up around an hour or so later it was to something that smelled quite delicious, although he didn't have time to place the smell before it was causing his stomach to turn, and he ended up heaving onto Liam's floor. There wasn't much left in his stomach for him to expel, but everyone let out a frustrated groan, aside from Louis, and Zayn threw his hands into the air shouting something that Harry didn't catch.

"Honestly, Harry." Liam muttered. "Maybe you should go, yeah?"

"M'sorry." Harry muttered. "I'll clean up the floor and-"

"No." Liam shook his head. "No, just...Just go. I'll see you soon, alright, mate? But for now just go home."

Liam sounded upset, and Harry wasn't sure why. It wasn't like he'd just woken up and decided to puke on Liam's floor. He couldn't help it. He sighed, getting up off the couch and heading for the door.

"Harry, wait. I'll drive you and-"

"No." Harry shook his head, looking down at the ground. "I don't want you to have to leave, too. I'll be fine getting home."

He quickly left, shutting the door behind him and heading off to his and Louis' house.

000

"Look, Li." Louis sighed, exasperated. "I know it's not fun having your floor vomited on, but you could've been a bit nicer about it, yeah? He warned you he was sick before he came over. You can't just get mad at him over being ill."

"I didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did, Lou. You know that." Liam shook his head. "I mostly just wanted him to get home and get some rest. I just...It came out sounding angry and I guess it's because I was angry. But not at Harry, just at the mess on my floor."

Louis nodded. He supposed he could understand that, "Alright, fair enough. I'm going to head home and make sure he's okay, though, yeah? You lot have fun without me. Once Harry's feeling better we'll have you three over to ours."

"Sounds great!" Niall piped up. "Tell Harry get well from me, yeah?"

"Of course."

"And me as well." Liam and Zayn said in unison.

Louis smiled and nodded, heading out to his car and driving home as quickly as possible.

When he arrived, he found that Harry was nowhere in sight. He knocked on the bathroom door and heard a soft groan from within. His poor little Harry. He sounded awful.

"Hazza?" He called. "Let me in."

"Don't wanna. Go back to Li's."

"Harry, he feels awful about snapping at you. I chewed him out for it a bit, and he really is sorry. All the boys wanted me to tell you to get well soon."

"And you have, so go back and hang out with them." Harry muttered.

"Nope. I'm here to help you feel better, and I'm not leaving until I do." Harry was silent on the other side of the door, and so Louis spoke again. "Let me in, Harry. Pretty please?"

When Harry didn't respond, Louis dug around in a few kitchen drawers until he found something he could use to pick the lock. He heard a soft clicking noise and the handle turned, and he slipped slowly inside. Harry was lying on his side, his cheek smushed into the ground, and he looked like he'd been crying.

"Harry, love." Louis sighed, dropping to his knees next to him. "Come here."

He helped him up and moved him out to their living room, lying him down on the couch and throwing a blanket over his slightly shivering form.

"I'm going to go make you some broth, yeah? That should be alright for your stomach. And then you and I are going to sit here and watch those obnoxiously sad films you love so much and we'll cry together."

Harry smiled just a little bit and Louis saw his feet wiggling under the blanket, "Okay."

Louis went into the kitchen, preparing the broth as quickly as he could and making a cup of tea for himself before making his way back into the room, setting the hot liquids down on the table so he could pick up Harry's feet and wedge himself beneath them.

"You're too warm." Louis complained.

"I feel freezing."

Louis gave him a sympathetic frown, "My poor little Hazza. Have some of your broth then. It'll warm you up."

Harry pouted, and Louis picked up the bowl, getting a bit of the semi-hot liquid onto the spoon and holding it up to Harry's lips. The curly haired lad sighed and opened his mouth, slurping up the liquid.

"I'm not feeding you now. Eat the rest yourself."

"But Looouuuu." Harry whined.

"Harry, no." Louis laughed, rubbing the younger lad's feet to warm them up, even though they felt quite warm to the touch already.

"Fine." Harry sighed, picking up the bowl and feeding himself the broth.

Louis turned the telly on, turning on one of Harry's favorite films, and by the time it was half over, Harry had finished slowly drinking up the broth and had managed to sit up and scoot his way over so that he was practically sitting in Louis' lap. He rested his head in the crook of the older boy's neck, and Louis played with his little curls, running his fingers through them and massaging his scalp, and Harry sighed happily.

"Feeling better, love?"

"Much." Harry replied, and Louis could feel him smiling into the crook of his neck.

"I'm glad."

The film was beginning to get increasingly sad now, and soon Harry and Louis were both crying all over each other. This was why Louis hated these kinds of things. He hated crying like this. If it was a book it was different, because you took the time to get so invested in the characters. But when you watch a two hour film and you're sobbing by the end...Louis just hated that. But for some reason Harry loved it, and so Louis put up with it for him.

The credits began to roll and Louis turned the telly off. Harry lifted his head from Louis' shoulder, and Louis wiped the tears from his cheeks, smiling at him brightly, and leaning in to kiss away the remnants of the salty tear trails.

"M'tired." Harry mumbled, yawning.

"Let's get to bed then, hm?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

Louis helped him up the stairs, supporting his tired and illness-weakened body. They reached their bedroom, and Louis helped him strip down to his boxers, doing the same for himself, before they both slipped beneath the covers, Louis letting Harry take as much of the blanket as he needed to keep warm, and nestling into his side.

"Hey, Lou?" Harry said, sounding half asleep already.

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"Anytime, Harry. Any-" Louis stopped speaking then, hearing a small snore coming from Harry's side of the bed. He chuckled fondly and wrapped his arms around the other lad, leaning in and kissing his curls. "'Night, Harry."


End file.
